Stik Jacama
￼￼Stik was a saiyan born to a rich family of 3, over 1,000 years before Kakarot and Vegeta were even thought of. Vegeta was peaceful back then... but not for long. History Stik was born into a rich family of 3. His mother, father and uncle. He was given everything he wanted and almost never went to school. Despite being spoiled, he was still very polite and even tried donating to the Saiyan Charity of Water but his father was a jerk and told him,"Don't help those who can't help themselves!". He hated his family! They were all spoiled and mean. When they saw Saiyan children who lost their tails to disease they laughed in their faces! Stik ran away when he was 17 and joined the Saiyan Army. He was trained in all kinds of martial arts and learned how to use laser weapons. He fought in the Reign of Fallen Saiyans War. The evil saiyans tried to overtake the entire planet and the good ones fought back. Stik flew to his family's home to see if they were still alive. They may be awful people but they were still his family! When he got there he found no one... just a piece of paper with words on it, a letter. "We can't believe you ran from us! We gave you everything you ever wanted you ungrateful-" the letter ended there with a splotch of red ink at the bottom of the paper. But after further inspection he realized it was blood! His family was dead, his mother and his father and his uncle, and this realization pushed him over the edge. The edge of a saiyan's power, his natural limiter was broken! He felt a rage like never before and his power was climbing up drastically, so drastically in fact that every single scouter on the planet at the time broke all at once. There had never been thunder on planet Vegeta before but it was like the whole planet was a lightning rod! The core of the planet heated up and the ground was shaking. Stik completed his transformation with an explosion, it was a new Stik, a version of him that was completely different and fueled by pure rage. He didn't even wonder why he had a yellow aura or his Golden hair. He just wanted to find his parent's killer and kill them! His saiyan sense of smell led him to the Evil Saiyan's base. When he found it without any hesitation he destroyed the whole building, killing everyone inside. He later killed himself because of his depression. "Sure my family was ruthless and yes they were awful people, but I love them and if you kill them, I kill you!" Trivia Stik's name comes from the food, Jicama Stick. Stik was the first Super Saiyan He was stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku when he transformed Stik had a French accent all his life, though at the time Saiyans didn't have nationalities. Category:Page added by Bradbruh679 Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction